itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Foster Grant
A man who had worked with Aldus Delore in the past during his first expedition to Catharsis to map the region. He had presumably been lost / left behind on the island due to a Witch (Riririn Ran) that lived on the island. In reality, they had fallen in love and Foster Grant had chosen to stay behind to be with her (at least that is what is implied). Personality Not much is known about Foster Grant's past but he seemed to be a pretty friendly guy. According to himself, he was the type of guy who was "always shit at talking to girls, but was obsessed with them all the same". Ironically, he was naturally attractive / had a simple charm to him and caught the attention of the local witch on Catharsis known as Riririn Ran. In time, she would fall in love with him and Grant presumably reciprocated her feelings (and treated her like she was normal). This was presumably the actual reason he stood behind during Aldus' first expedition to the island. Even though he had love for Riririn Ran (otherwise known as Lilly), he could be a bit nervous / hesitant around her. In reality, Lilly was a Shadow Drake taking on Human form, and when some members of the party had started stumbling upon clues of something amiss with them, Grant would be quickly silenced by Lilly (who would interrupt him if he was trying to say something). He would also keep quiet about Lilly killing one of the party members in the night (for she personally feared that they had come to take Grant away from her due to their association with Aldus) Grant may also be timid due to potential violence with Lilly. When first encountered, he is wheelchair bound with a cast around one of his legs and a black eye. Lilly (after interrupting Foster) says that he had gotten those injuries from fighting to protect her from local threats, but he may have actually gotten them from her (possible fight or Lilly wanting to be sure he wouldn't leave). Despite all this, Grant does appear to care about Lilly, and Lilly loves him in turn. Pre Catharsis Arc Foster Grant would accompany Aldus Delore on his first journey to Catharsis in an effort to map out the region. During their time on Catharsis, Foster would encounter Riririn Ran (otherwise known as Lilly) who would become smitten with him. From Aldus' accounts, Foster was taken by the local witch of Catharsis (Lilly) and was lost / left behind. In reality, Foster had willingly stayed behind to be with Lilly (at least that is what is implied). Catharsis Arc Foster (wheelchair bound at the time due to injuries possibly inflicted by Lilly) and Lilly would encounter a few members of Aldus' expedition who were on their way to meet with the Arland Fleet. They are initially friendly and invite the group to Lilly's house (The Witch's House which was told by Aldus to most of the expedition (minus this particular group) to be dangerous) During the night they stay, one of their group (Monaldo) is slain by an unknown monster. Foster doesn't say much about it, and the party decide not to investigate it further (believing that meeting the Arland Fleet to be more important) When the culprit goes on to attack the local town of Southshore (where the group had gone) they would soon return to Lilly's House (Grant has healed up a bit by this time). It is revealed that Lilly had killed Monaldo / attacked Southshore, and was actually a Shadow Drake (one of if not the most dangerous Drake type). Grant is remorseful about all that has happened. Lilly would appear once more and reveal her true form, attacking the remnants of the group that had arrived. The battle is fierce but the group manage to stay alive and cause some damage. It is clear that she won't let up, so the person who seemed to have taken charge of the group known as Meredith (a princess of Frantz and child of the Glass Heart Witch), would take Grant hostage. She held Grant at sword point in an effort to get Lilly to stop her assault. When it becomes clear that Lilly won't relent (as she is too focused on the fight), Meredith strikes the still weakened Grant down and kills him. This would result in Lilly going berserk and flying toward the Expedition's base camp for an epic battle. Category:ITD7 Characters